The Useless Shark
by kellyQ
Summary: Takes place after episode 22 before Ryoga leaves the hospital. Yuma decides to see Ryoga and Yuma spills how he feels about him ...


The Useless Shark

By KellyQ

Ryoga stared out the hospital window, wondering how he got there. The last thing he remembered was dueling some guy named Kaito who wanted Yuma's key. A growl escaped from the back of Ryoga's throat when he concluded the how he got there. The thought made him feel useless. _What is wrong with me! I couldn't do anything to help my first friend …_ He was hoping he didn't feel that way after he tried to help his friend after the accident. _And I was useless from keeping Kaito from taking Yuma's magical key!_

"Hey, Shark!" Ryoga jumped a little and turned to see Yuma standing there, the key around his neck safe and sound. Yuma smiled walked up, and sat across from his friend.

Ryoga quickly looked out the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, I just wanted come see you! Is that a crime?"

Ryoga sighed. "I'm fine."

"That's good," Yuma sighed. "Do you remember anything on what happened before your soul was taken?" Ryoga narrowed his eyes. "I mean, before you lost the duel to Kaito?" Yuma waited for a moment for his friend and crush to respond. "Shark…?"

"Kaito tried to steal your key, and I wasn't going to let him do that," Ryoga spoke up.

_**Ryoga stared up at Kaito with a stone face expression. "What do you want with Yuma?" **_

"_**Ah. How do you know him?" Kaito asked calmly not fazed by Ryoga's expression. **_

_**Ryoga stepped back and stared down at the key in his hand. "That's none of your concern!" A feeling of wanting to protect Yuma came over him. **__This duel is for you, Yuma, __**Ryoga thought, putting the key around his neck. Ryoga accepted the challenge with the intention of winning. Trough out the duel; he tried to make sure that he kept the key safe. He was nocked around a few times. **__I'm not going to let Yuma down, __**Ryoga thought, glaring at his opponent intense hate. He got to his feet staggered a little. "This key doesn't belong to you!" **_

"_**Once I take your soul! The key and the number cards will me mine!" **_

_**Ryoga growled, wondering what type of person Kaito was. He didn't have time to comprehend before Acid Golan attacked him. Ryoga was knocked down, the key slipped off his head, and it landed a few feet away. **_

Yuma blinked a few times and tiled his head. "Shark …?" He called out softly, seeing that Ryoga was deep in thought.

"Why is Kaito after you?"

"I'm not to sure, but I think it has to do with the number cards," Yuma said.

"And your key linked to the number cards," Ryoga clarified, finally looking at Yuma.

Yuma's key glowed and Astral appeared. "_He has a point. Do you not remember our duel against Kaito? He was after me and the number cards." _

Ryoga watched Yuma for a moment. He was looking to the right, and his eyes was fixed on something.

"Calm down, Astral. I'm not going to let anything happen to you …" Yuma paused when Ryoga started to get out of bed. "Shark! What are you doing? Get back to bed!" Yuma ordered, alarmed.

He reached out to get Ryoga back into bed, but he was pushed back. They both gave each other intense look. After a moment, Yuma took Ryoga's hand and had him wrap his fingers around the key. Then Yuma wrapped his fingers around Ryoga's.

"Thank you so much for trying to keep Kaito from taking the key," Yuma thanked.

_**Yuma and his friends came running to the school rooftop to see Ryoga on the ground. Kaito stood over him, holding a ball of light. Yuma knew right away that it was Ryoga's soul. **_

"_**Shark!" **_

_**Yuma ran up but stopped abruptly when Kaito stepped back and picked up the key. Yuma's eyes widened with fear as he dashed toward Kaito as he turned and jumped off the roof. Two electronic wings sprouted from his back, and he glided across the air. **_

_**Yuma stopped when came to the edge. "You won't get away with this! I'll make you give them back!"**_

_**He watched for a moment, and hung his head before he turned and ran back to Ryoga. Yuma gasped when he felt how cold Ryoga was when he touched his shoulders to see if he would move. **_

"_**We better get him to the hospital," Kotori suggest. **_

_**Yuma nodded his head. He scooped Ryoga in his out stretched arms and held him close. All of Yuma's friend were surprised that he was strong enough to carry someone. **_

"_**I'll carry him," Tetsuo suggest, stepping up and reaching for Ryoga. **_

_**Yuma tightened his grip around his friend. Takashi watched for a moment, and shook his head. "You should just let Tetsuo carry Shark …" **_

"_**No. I'll carry Shark," Yuma decided. **_

_**Kotori watched Yuma the whole time they were making their way to the hospital. There was a determined glint in his eyes that she had never seen. Once they were in the hospital, the doctor checked Ryoga out, and they were all relived that Ryoga was physically okay. **_

"I was more worried than anything else that I couldn't get Kaito to release your soul, but at the end of our duel, he did." Yuma tried to hide the small blush that crept across his face. Once he got a good look at the ball of light, he saw Ryoga was a good person.

By now Ryoga was looking the way. "Why did you save me?"

Yuma smiled brightly. "You're my comrade, and I care about you!"

Ryoga looked annoyed, "you care about me too much," he muttered, pulling his hands away.

Yuma scuffed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Ryoga muttered again, turning to walk out of the room.

Yuma growled, reached out and turned Ryoga around. "I am going to care about you, whether you like it or not!"

Ryoga stared at Yuma for a moment, shocked. "Why?"

Yuma rolled his eyes. "We're comrades – and I love you!"

Ryoga stared at Yuma before his anger clouded his judgment. "That's sick! Don't you know that I'm a guy, not a girl?"

Yuma frowned. "Of course I know that! I'm not stupid!" Yuma was more confused than hurt. "It's how I feel about you!"

Ryoga stared at Yuma again before he sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't really know how I feel about you, Yuma … but that doesn't mean that things will never change between us," Ryoga said truthfully, turning to walk out of the room. _"See you around, Yuma!"_

Yuma smiled softly and nodded his head. "Thanks, Shark."

The End


End file.
